


Let's play, boy.

by Yukkuri (Sweet_Yukkuri)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Concerts, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Tension, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Yukkuri/pseuds/Yukkuri
Summary: Tout part d'un dérapage de Chen lors de Playboy durant leur concert EXO'LUXION. Pourquoi donc a-t-il convenu de ce fanservice sans lui en parler ?





	Let's play, boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS est basé sur une fancam, où Chen agrippe les fesses de ChanYeol pendant la chorégraphie en duo de PlayBoy. J'ai adoré ce moment, donc j'étais obligée d'en faire un OS ! ;D

Leur concert EXO’LUXION venait de se terminer, et après s’être changés, ils étaient dans le car, en route vers leur dortoir après une journée plutôt longue. La moitié des membres des EXO était endormie. Les autres discutaient calmement entre eux. Chen, XiuMin et Lay, installés côte à côte, discutaient tous les trois en souriant, partageant leur joie d’avoir retrouvé les fans pour un nouveau concert. Tout à leur discussion, Chen ne remarqua pas le regard fixé sur lui de l’un des rares autres jeunes hommes à être encore éveillé.

En effet, les yeux de ChanYeol restaient fixés sur la silhouette et le sourire qui ne quittait pas les lèvres du brun. Le jeune rappeur avait ses écouteurs vissés sur ses oreilles, se coupant alors du monde extérieur. Il était appuyé sur l’accoudoir de son siège et si jusque-là il avait réussi à masquer son trouble, désormais qu’il était seul avec ses pensées, ChanYeol s’interrogeait sur le comportement que son Hyung avait eu durant leur concert. Depuis leur danse duo sur PlayBoy en vérité. ChanYeol s’enfonça dans son siège, son expression s’assombrissant tandis qu’il entendait le rire de Chen au-dessus des notes de la musique qui résonnait dans ses oreilles. Il grogna quelques mots contre lui-même en tournant son visage de l’autre côté, afin d’observer Chen à travers le reflet de la vitre teintée.

Ce dernier ne donnait pas l’air tant perturbé que ça par son geste. Et cela irrita un peu ChanYeol qui croisa les bras sur son torse en l’observant finalement arrêter de discuter et poser sa tête sur l’épaule de MinSeok qui continuait de discuter avec la licorne tout en souriant doucement en prenant la main de Chen dans la sienne. Ce dernier commençait à somnoler, mais l’arrivée devant leur dortoir réveilla rapidement tout le monde et l’empêcha de vraiment sombrer dans le sommeil. Chacun se releva et le groupe rejoignit son dortoir en vitesse, la plupart ayant hâte de retrouver leurs lits pour un repos bien mérité. Chen passa juste devant ChanYeol, et évita soigneusement le regard de celui-ci.

Cependant, arrivé dans l’ascenseur, il se retrouva accolé contre la paroi et XiuMin eut la fantastique idée de pousser ChanYeol contre lui. Il retint un petit couinement et ne put détourner les yeux, déglutissant en rencontrant le regard orageux, dont il ne pourrait décrire les expressions, du géant. Il mordilla nerveusement ses lèvres et évita de repenser à son geste lors du concert. Il ne put s’empêcher de rougir sous la proximité du corps contre le sien, et toussa pour essayer de masquer sa gêne. Il lança un regard noir derrière lui, vers MinSeok qui semblait visiblement très fier de lui. L’ouverture des portes fut le signe de la délivrance de JongDae, mais ChanYeol resta encore quelques instants contre lui en le fixant intensément, le faisant se sentir encore plus petit qu’il ne l’était en réalité.

Il s’écarta ensuite et sortit de l’ascenseur pour rejoindre les autres qui les appelaient. Chen poussa un lourd soupir et vint poser une main légèrement tremblante sur son cœur qui battait bien trop vite selon lui. Il lança un regard noir vers XiuMin qui lui répondit par un grand sourire en passant un bras autour de ses épaules :

_-Oh allez ne boude pas ! Je croyais que c’est ce que tu voulais !_

Le brun ne répondit rien et rougit alors en balayant son bras de sa main en s’éloignant de son ami à grandes enjambées. Celui-ci le rattrapa en riant et dit en entrant dans leur appartement :

_-Oh ça va Chen ! Je rigolais !_

Celui-ci lui tira puérilement la langue et rejoignit la chambre qu’il partageait avec YiXing en lançant un rapide « Bonne nuit » aux autres. Il se débarrassa rapidement de ses affaires, gardant son boxer et enfila un simple t-shirt large avant de s’allonger en travers de son lit, enfonçant son visage dans l’oreiller sous lui, retenant un petit cri de frustration. Il ne fit même pas attention à Lay, qui en entrant lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant que Chen ne s’endorme.

Les trois nuits suivantes furent aussi courtes que les journées furent longues pour lui, comme pour ChanYeol. Sans le dire, les deux hommes étaient perturbés par leurs contacts durant le concert. Chacun cherchait une signification aux gestes de l’autre. Simple fan service ou se cachait-il quelque chose derrière ? Et Chen passait ses journées à éviter son cadet. Soit il restait dans sa chambre, soit il errait sur le canapé sans bouger, restant dans un coin de celui-ci. Et le résultat de ses nuits courtes était visible : de petites cernes commençaient à naître sous ses yeux.

Durant ses deux jours, ChanYeol pour sa part restait silencieux. Il passait les journées avec ses écouteurs sur les oreilles, à fixer Chen et à essayer de comprendre ses actions. En vain puisque ce dernier restait très éloigné de lui, le frustrant d’avantage. Les nuits par contre, étaient bien plus agitées. ChanYeol ne cessait de revoir la scène, et frissonnait lorsque le souvenir des sourires en coin de Chen et sa main sur sa fesse lui revenaient en mémoire dès qu’il pensait au châtain. Il ne dormait donc pas beaucoup lui non plus, réfléchissant sans cesse à un moyen de coincer Chen pour avoir de vraies explications puisqu’ils n’avaient pas reparlé depuis le concert.

Chen était perdu dans ses pensées, installé dans le canapé. Il avait ramené ses genoux contre lui et était calé dans un coin, le dos appuyé sur le dossier et une tasse fumante entre les mains. Il soufflait dessus depuis une dizaine de minutes, ses yeux perdus dans le vide tandis qu’il réfléchissait. Ce ne fut que lorsque SeHun s’installa sur le canapé sans grâce que Chen sursauta et il tourna son regard vers leur maknae qui avait allongé ses jambes pour poser ses pieds sur le bord de la table basse et allumé la télévision pour regarder une émission stupide.

Chen gonfla ses joues et tourna son regard vers la porte de la cuisine lorsque SuHo entra, vite suivi de BaekHyun et ChanYeol. En voyant le garçon aux cheveux argentés, Chen baissa immédiatement son regard vers ses mains, dont seuls les doigts dépassaient des longues manches de son pull. Il déglutit et ne put empêcher une légère rougeur de s’installer sur ses joues. Il résista à relever la tête mais lorsque leur leader lui posa une question, il fut dans l’obligation de quitter sa tasse des yeux. Il n’avait pas compris la question, aussi il lui demanda de répéter.

_-Je disais : est-ce que tu peux être prêt rapidement ?_

_-Euh… Oui ? Pourquoi ?_

Son leader lui lança un petit regard en biais, tandis que Chen le fixait, les doigts de sa main droite pianotant nerveusement sur la porcelaine de sa tasse.

_-Parce que l’on a encore un entraînement cet après-midi._

_-Encore ? Mais... On était censé pouvoir se reposer entre deux concerts !_ Se plaignit BaekHyun.

_-Je sais, ce n’est pas moi qui décide des plannings ! Puis ça ne peut qu’être bénéfique. Le prochain concert est dans une semaine. Cet entraînement ne durera que quelques heures._

Sa phrase fut suivie de quelques protestations, mais ChanYeol resta silencieux, ce qui intrigua BaekHyun qui s’attendait à ce que son ami se plaigne avec lui et les deux maknae. Il pencha la tête et observa celui-ci fixer Chen, toujours dans la même position. Sous une nouvelle réprimande de SuHo, le membre des M se résolut à se relever en soufflant, pas vraiment prêt à supporter un entraînement avec la courte nuit qu’il venait de passer. Il ne dit cependant rien et quitta le salon, non sans sentir le regard lourd du géant sur lui. BaekHyun tapa l’épaule de son acolyte en geignant :

_-Yah ! Channie, qu’est-ce que tu as depuis quelques jours ?_

_-Rien._ Répondit-il sans même le regarder.

Le plus petit prit un air surpris devant cette réponse et fronça les sourcils en pinçant ses lèvres tandis que son ami partait vers sa chambre lui aussi. Chacun en fit de même pour se préparer puisqu’il était déjà onze heures. Une fois chose faite, ils se retrouvèrent au salon pour partager le repas. Chen fit bien attention à se mettre le plus loin de ChanYeol et dans sa diagonale, pour ne pas risquer de croiser son regard. Celui-ci était toujours aussi silencieux, et s’attirait des réprimandes de la part de ses voisins tant son comportement était peu habituel.

BaekHyun fixait le grand blond avec un air contrarié : en effet, d’habitude après l’un de leurs concerts, ChanYeol était sûrement l’un de ceux qui débordait d’énergie. Mais depuis hier, il était curieusement silencieux et cela intriguait BaekHyun, qui essayait de déchiffrer ses expressions. Il avait également remarqué de nombreux regards fixes vers Chen quand celui-ci baissait la tête ou tournait ses yeux dans une autre direction, ce qui était également perturbant dans le comportement de JongDae.

L’heure de partir fut rapidement là et ils empruntèrent donc la route vers les locaux dans deux vans différents et Chen fit bien en sorte de se retrouver dans celui où ChanYeol ne se trouvait pas. Il posa sa tête dans sa main, son regard tourné vers la fenêtre. Il se mit alors à réfléchir : Pourquoi diable se prenait-il autant la tête ? Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il faisait du fanservice avec ChanYeol, alors pourquoi avait-il autant de mal à être naturel avec lui ? En son for intérieur, Chen connaissait très bien la raison. Il ferma les yeux et vint mordiller ses lèvres nerveusement, mettant de vrais mots sur ses réactions. Il était perturbé par le grand blond, ça c’était sûr.

Et une autre chose dont il était sûr, c’est que ChanYeol l’attirait. A son plus grand damne. Il souffla et rouvrit les yeux lorsque des mots apparurent dans son esprit. Il décida de les oublier et chassa cette idée d’un battement de cils et revint sur terre lorsque Lay tapa son épaule pour le prévenir qu’ils étaient arrivés. Il sortit donc du van, toujours perturbé du cours de ses pensées et se donna de petites claques pour se reconcentrer avant de suivre les autres dans les locaux.

Il ne parvint à se concentrer que lorsqu’ils se mirent en place sur la grande scène, pour commencer à répéter les chorégraphies et les placements qu’ils avaient le moins travaillé sur les chansons secondaires de leurs albums. Il cria intérieurement de désespoir lorsqu’ils durent répéter « PlayBoy ». Lorsque chaque duo partit d’un côté de la scène, Chen refusa de faire la chorégraphie en duo, et ChanYeol lui lança un regard fixe. Chen déglutit et détourna le regard, commençant à effectuer les quelques pas sans grande conviction. Il fit également en sorte de garder une distance raisonnable entre lui et le géant, mais celui-ci grogna alors le prénom du châtain, le faisant sursauter.

Aucun des autres membres ne faisait attention à leur duo, tous concentrés dans leur partie de la chorégraphie. ChanYeol s’approcha du plus petit et agrippa son bras pour l’attirer à lui, arrachant un petit cri à Chen qui se retrouva contre le corps du plus grand. Il leva un regard surpris vers celui-ci qui le fixait avec un air indéchiffrable, silencieux et le visage fermé. Chen déglutit et pinça l’intérieur de ses joues, ne sachant quoi dire. Ils restèrent ainsi face à face quelques instants avant que JongDae ne rompe le silence d’une voix hésitante :

_-ChanYeol… On devrait se… Se concentrer sur la…_

Il fut cependant interrompu lorsque la poigne sur son bras se fit plus forte et que ChanYeol le coupa :

_-Sur la chorégraphie ? Eh bien on devrait peut-être déjà en parler non ?_

Chen le regarda, surpris et ne put s’empêcher de rougir en revoyant la scène du concert. Il ne sut quoi dire, alors ChanYeol continua sans relâcher son bras :

_-On devrait peut-être parler du fanservice non ? Parce qu’il me semble que nous n’avions pas convenu d’en faire pendant cette chanson ! On avait décidé avec les autres que la chorégraphie se suffisait à elle-même pour les fans._

Chen vint mordre sa lèvre en restant pantois. Il savait bien la décision du groupe. Il avait lui-même refusé d’en faire sur cette chorégraphie. Mais en plein concert, avec les fans autour d’eux, Chen avait craqué et il s’était dit qu’en cas de besoin, son coup de tête passerait tranquillement. Il répliqua donc à son homologue :

_-Oui mais en rajouter un peu ne change rien… Et…_

Il fut à nouveau interrompu par la voix colérique de ChanYeol :

_-Ça ne change pas « rien ». Tu aurais au moins pu me prévenir que tu comptais faire ça ! Je me serais préparé à me faire tripoter._

A ces mots, Chen rougit d’avantage et accusa le coup de l’accusation. Il répliqua alors :

_-Et ? Je l’ai fait sur un coup de tête parce que j’avais envie. Et puis… Il me semble que tu ne t’es pas gêné toi non plus pour prendre des initiatives… Toi aussi tu n’aurais pas dû me taper les fesses à chaque fois que l’on finissait la chanson !_

Sous la surprise, ChanYeol relâcha sa prise et voulut répondre mais la voix de SuHo dans le micro l’empêcha de le faire. Chen en profita pour se précipiter vers le centre de la scène pour rejoindre les autres, les joues encore plus rouges. Il se traita mentalement d’idiot d’avoir laissé échapper qu’il avait eu envie de tripoter ChanYeol. Il garda la tête délibérément basse en écoutant les directives du leader et manager. XiuMin vint se placer près de lui et lui demanda à voix basse :

_-Qu’est-ce que tu as ?_

_-Je suis un idiot. Voilà ce qu’il y a…_

Il ne dit rien de plus et XiuMin comprit alors en lançant un rapide regard vers ChanYeol qui était plus loin, les bras croisés et le regard fixé sur le châtain.

XiuMin était le seul vraiment dans la confidence de ce que Chen ressentait pour le géant. Chen et lui avait longuement discuté un soir où son ami avait été désespéré de voir autant de ChanBaek sur les réseaux sociaux, alors que lui commençait à tomber sous le charme de ChanYeol. Chen lui avait alors avoué être attiré par lui et que devoir danser à ses côtés sur « Playboy » allait le rendre fou. Mais JongDae ne pouvait rien dire sans que cela ne paraisse suspect et que quelqu’un ne lui demande la raison de son souhait quant à avoir un autre partenaire pour ce duo. MinSeok lui avait alors conseillé de rester lui-même et de bien voir ce qu’il se passerait.

Et le résultat était là. Chen s’en voulait pour son geste en concert, et ChanYeol cherchait visiblement à en connaître la raison. MinSeok attira son ami avec lui par le bras, remerciant secrètement SuHo d’avoir décidé de leur accorder une pause. Il lui demanda lorsqu’ils furent plus éloignés :

_-Tu lui as dit quoi… ?_

_-Que… Que j’avais envie de lui toucher les fesses. Ah mais que je suis idiot ! Ce n’est pas possible…_ Murmura Chen en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

XiuMin prit alors un air surpris avant de rire légèrement, s’attirant un regard noir de Chen. Il s’excusa et répondit à son ami :

_-Ecoute ce n’est pas si grave…_

_-Pas si grave ? Je lui ai carrément avoué qu’il me plaisait ! Et il semblait énervé que j’aie eu cette merveilleuse idée durant le concert sans lui en avoir parlé._

Chen fit alors une petite moue en se laissant tomber à terre. Son ami le rejoignit et s’assit en face de lui.

_-Il t’a répondu quoi ?_

_-Il n’a pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. SuHo nous a rappelés juste après ma bêtise._

MinSeok resta alors silencieux, lançant un regard circulaire pour chercher l’objet des tourments de son ami des yeux. Il avisa d’abord certains membres comme BaekHyun et Kai qui fixaient Chen puis ChanYeol, se doutant bien qu’un problème se trouvait entre les deux amis. Il continua son inspection et le trouva en face d’eux, de l’autre côté de la scène, les yeux fixés sur leur duo et les bras croisés. Sa position le fit sourire et il reporta son attention vers JongDae.

_-Ecoute… Je ne pense pas être le seul à pouvoir remarquer que quelque chose ne va pas entre vous deux._ Il fit une pause avant de reprendre : _Tout le monde ou presque peut sentir qu’il y a une sorte de… tension sexuelle entre vous._

A ses derniers mots, Chen releva rapidement la tête vers lui, un peu choqué de la fin de sa phrase. Il se releva alors rapidement et secoua vivement la tête, s’énervant pour masquer sa gêne, faisant se tourner quelques têtes vers eux :

_-Tu dis n’importe quoi !_

Il tourna ensuite les talons et partit vers les coulisses. Il se dirigea vers un couloir désert en pestant contre XiuMin. Au fond de lui, il savait très bien pourquoi il avait réagi ainsi : XiuMin avait énoncé tout haut ce que Chen ressentait, même s’il n’avait pas dit clairement ce que cette tension sous-entendait. En effet, Chen était perturbé par ChanYeol. Sur le plan physique, comme intellectuel. Il savait très bien ce qu’il ressentait, mais refusait de l’admettre. Cela lui faisait simplement trop bizarre de s’avouer qu’il pouvait ressentir cela pour ChanYeol. Il essayait depuis quelques temps d’avouer à haute voix ce qu’il ressentait, mais se freinait à chaque fois avant de dire la fameuse phrase.

Il souffla fortement et après quelques minutes à essayer de se calmer, et surtout calmer les battements trop rapides de son cœur, il choisit de retourner vers la scène. Il évita à nouveau soigneusement le regard de ChanYeol qu’il sentait toujours sur lui et évita également XiuMin qui essayait pourtant de s’excuser d’avoir été si direct dans ses mots. SuHo, voyant que déjà quelques membres étaient dissipés, choisit avec l’accord du manager et du chorégraphe du concert d’écourter l’entraînement.

Malheureusement pour lui, Chen se retrouva juste à côté de ChanYeol pour le voyage du retour. Il évita son regard, mais le moindre effleurement de leurs cuisses l’une contre l’autre lui mit le rouge aux joues et le rendit soudainement nerveux. ChanYeol finit par poser sa main sur sa cuisse pour arrêter les tremblements nerveux de celle-ci, le faisant sursauter. Il releva alors son regard vers lui et ouvrit un peu la bouche de surprise en voyant le grand sourire sur les lèvres tant convoitées de son homologue. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais sa phrase resta bloqué dans sa gorge alors il détourna le regard vers la vitre, toujours rougissant.

ChanYeol eut un sourire triomphant en voyant la réaction de son ami. Il laissa cependant sa main là où elle était tout le long du trajet du retour, souriant devant le rougissement perpétuel de Chen. Il fixait le visage de celui-ci à travers le léger reflet de la vitre : il était toujours rougissant et incroyablement attirant. ChanYeol se gifla mentalement pour cette pensée même s’il savait que pour lui, Chen était bien plus que simplement attirant. Il le rendait fou. Voilà ce qu’il pensait véritablement. Et cette distance entre eux le frustrait énormément depuis le dernier concert. Sauf qu’il ne savait pas quoi faire pour renouer le dialogue avec son aîné, surtout que celui-ci faisait tout ce qui lui était possible pour le fuir.

Cette situation était presque insupportable pour lui, et depuis leur retour du concert, il passait son temps à fixer Chen et à chercher un moyen de résoudre le problème. Il avait deux solutions : soit il laissait courir et donc laissait Chen décider de comment cette situation allait se terminer ; soit il prenait les choses en main comme tout à l’heure et bloquait Chen quelque part pour avoir une vraie discussion avec lui sans risquer d’être interrompu. La deuxième option lui convenait mieux, sauf qu’il savait pertinemment que s’il se retrouvait seul avec JongDae, le rappeur pourrait vite déraper.

Le temps du retour, sa décision fut quand même prise. Quitte à se prendre un vent, autant ne pas attendre que Chen se décide. Il hocha la tête pour confirmer ses dires et s’attira un regard étonné de Lay à ses côtés. Il balaya l’air de sa main libre en lui souriant tandis qu’ils arrivaient chez eux. Il se détacha donc de Chen, qui poussa un grand soupir de soulagement de se retrouver éloigné du rappeur. Il ressentait très bien ce que XiuMin avait dit tout à l’heure. En effet, une forte tension était clairement palpable entre eux. Il ne savait pas si ChanYeol savait ce qu’il voulait, mais lui en était sûr au plus profond de lui.

Il suivit les autres dans le hall de l’immeuble, toujours perdu dans ses pensées et il ne remarqua donc pas le regard insistant de ChanYeol sur lui. En effet, celui-ci avait choisi de passer à l’action. Dès ce soir. Et même si Chen ne coopérait pas, il l’obligerait à l’écouter. C’est fort de sa décision qu’il sortit de l’ascenseur, attendant ensuite Chen dans l’entrée. Il s’adossa au mur, un petit sourire aux lèvres en laissant les autres passer et il attrapa le bras du châtain lorsque celui-ci eut fermé la porte. Il lâcha un petit cri de surprise et fut entraîné vers le couloir par le géant.

Celui-ci le relâcha lorsqu’ils furent un peu éloignés du salon et Chen lui lança un regard surpris tandis que ChanYeol se mettait en travers de sa route, l’empêchant ainsi de fuir vers le salon.

_-Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?_ demanda le plus petit, en cachant sa gêne de se retrouver isolé avec lui.

_-J’aimerais qu’on s’explique clairement._

_-Encore à propos du concert ? Tu ne peux pas simplement oublier ?_

ChanYeol scruta le regard fuyant et le stress évidents de son ami et secoua négativement la tête.

_-Non je ne peux pas._

JongDae releva alors son visage et plongea son regard surpris dans le sien tandis qu’il répliquait :

_-Et pourquoi tu ne peux pas ? C’était pour les fans ! Rien d’autre alors ne te prend pas la tête._

_-Je ne me prends pas la tête. Parce que je sais très bien que tu n’as pas agi que pour du fanservice. Tu l’as avoué tout à l’heure._

Chen se maudit alors intérieurement et rougit furieusement en baissant la tête vers ses pieds. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Rien sans devoir avouer ce qu’il ressentait. Et il en était hors de question. Tout simplement. Il n’eut le temps de réfléchir à autre chose que son corps se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, le grand corps du blond contre le sien. Il lâcha un petit couinement surpris en relevant la tête vers ChanYeol. Il demanda alors d’une voix où une certaine panique était clairement visible :

- _Qu’est-ce qu’il te prend ?!_

Il n’eut aucune autre réponse qu’un simple sourire joueur sur le visage de ChanYeol qui s’abaissa légèrement, son avant-bras s’appuyant sur le mur juste à côté de sa tête. Il avança son visage vers le sien, et lorsque seulement quelques centimètres séparèrent leurs lèvres, il murmura :

_-Tu comptes me dire ce que signifiait ton geste ou je dois te forcer à parler ?_

Chen parut déconcerté un instant mais se reprit rapidement. Il lança un regard sombre vers le plus grand et murmura du même ton de voix, qui accentua la tension entre eux :

_-Essaye donc._

Ce furent les mots de trop, ceux pour lesquels tout dérapa. ChanYeol lâcha un grognement devant la provocation évidente, avant d’utiliser sa deuxième main pour venir agripper les cheveux de son homologue pour attirer son visage vers le sien. Il réduisit la distance et écrasa littéralement ses lèvres sur celles du chanteur. Aucun des deux ne put dire lequel émit un petit gémissement de contentement mais Chen répondit immédiatement au baiser, ses mains allant se poser dans le grand dos du blond.

Ce dernier sourit contre les lèvres avant de bouger ses lèvres contre celles plus fines du châtain. Il caressa ses lèvres de sa langue, l’encourageant à ouvrir les lèvres pour approfondir leur échange. Chen s’empressa de le faire et laissa donc la langue joueuse découvrir son antre. Il lâcha un soupir avant de laisser leurs deux muscles se rencontrer. Sa main se resserra dans le dos du plus grand, agrippant le tissu de son t-shirt tandis qu’il l’embrassait langoureusement. Son corps se fit davantage plaquer contre le mur et il grogna contre les lèvres de son ami qui laissa sa deuxième main relâcher ses cheveux pour l’amener vers ses hanches.

Il passa ses grands doigts sous le pull de Chen, venant directement caresser la peau de ses abdos, arrachant de longs frissons à celui-ci qui vint mordiller sa lèvre, le faisant geindre de douleur. Il détacha ses lèvres des siennes et eut un fin sourire en voyant l’air perdu et les yeux brillants de JongDae. ChanYeol glissa ensuite ses lèvres sur sa joue, puis sa mâchoire avant de descendre en une série de baisers rapides vers son cou. Il arracha un couinement à son partenaire qui serra ses mains dans son dos, l’une d’elles remontant vers sa nuque. ChanYeol crut un instant que Chen allait tirer ses cheveux pour le forcer à retirer ses lèvres mais il n’en était rien. Il l’encourageait même silencieusement à continuer son exploration, en émettant quelques soupirs appréciateurs.

Chen glissa sa deuxième main sur le devant de son corps, effleurant son torse à travers le tissu de son t-shirt et il finit par effectuer les mêmes gestes que lui. Il glissa sa main sous son haut pour venir caresser ses abdos avant que sa main ne se dirige vers l’arrière de son corps dans le but de redessiner sa chute de reins. Ses doigts vinrent jouer avec le bord de son boxer qui dépassait de son pantalon. Il grogna quelques mots avant de mordiller son cou, le faisant rejeter la tête en arrière et cambrer son corps dans un sursaut. Il émit un petit rire avant de remonter son sweat vers le haut, son t-shirt se soulevant également dans la manœuvre, leurs ventres chauds entrant en contact. Chen gémit son prénom et ChanYeol releva alors la tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien :

_-Alors ?_

Chen prit un air perdu, ne sachant pas très bien pourquoi il lui demandait cela soudainement. En voyant son air surpris, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs finit par répondre d’une voix amusée :

_-Tu comptes me répondre pour me dire ce que signifiait ton tripotage durant le concert ?_

Chen comprit alors et pinça ses lèvres avant de répondre d’une voix joueuse :

_-Si je refuse ? Parce que je dois admettre que ta façon de me faire parler est assez plaisante…_

Le rappeur rit alors légèrement avant de pencher de nouveau vers lui. Il murmura contre ses lèvres en gardant un éclat espiègle dans les yeux :

_-Dois-je comprendre que cela a un rapport avec notre échange actuel ?_

Chen fit pianoter ses doigts sur son ventre en souriant toujours :

_-Peut-être bien…_

Chen était soudainement plein d’assurance et assez excité de la situation, et il s’en servait pour masquer sa gêne. Il glissa sa deuxième main le long de son dos pour rejoindre celle qui y était déjà et il vint jouer avec le bord du boxer tandis que ChanYeol fondait à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Il lâcha un soupir et vint griffer la peau de ses hanches, ses mains se relevant ensuite pour commencer à lui retirer son t-shirt. Son cadet s’empressa alors de retirer son t-shirt, le jetant par-dessus son épaule et il débarrassa également Chen de son pull, ce dernier frissonnant lorsque son dos rencontra la paroi froide du mur, en contraste parfait avec la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps de ChanYeol avant que ce dernier ne s’écarte légèrement de lui.

Il laissa son regard glisser sur le corps devant lui et siffla d’admiration devant le corps bien formé de son cadet. Celui-ci secoua la tête en riant légèrement et ne se retint pas de détailler le corps fin de Chen. Il se pencha vers lui et murmura contre son oreille après en avoir mordillé le lobe :

_-Tu es assez sexy dis-donc…_

Chen rougit sous le compliment et lui répondit :

_-Tu n’es pas mal non plus…_

Un sourire ne quittait pas leurs lèvres à tous les deux, et ChanYeol glissa son regard vers les lèvres de Chen, les fixant tandis que celui-ci glissait son regard vers le bas du corps de son homologue. Il vint se lécher les lèvres en observant le V formé par l’os de ses hanches et le rappeur fondit sur ses lèvres, recollant son corps bouillant d’envie contre celui du plus petit. JongDae laissa échapper un gémissement lorsqu’il sentit le bas du corps de ChanYeol bien éveillé contre le sien. Ses mains retrouvèrent le dos de son compagnon et glissèrent jusque sur ses fesses pour rapprocher encore son bassin du sien. Il répondit au baiser avec ardeur, sa langue se mêlant à nouveau à la sienne, dans un ballet endiablé tandis que les grandes mains du rappeur glissaient sur les côtés de son corps pour rejoindre ses hanches puis ses cuisses.

Il agrippa le dessous de celles-ci, et les releva, forçant Chen à enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille en gémissant à nouveau. Son corps fut encore plus appuyé contre le mur et il croisa les chevilles autour de ses reins en gémissant dans la bouche du grand blond. Ce dernier émit un grognement appréciateur et serra encore plus son corps contre le sien, l’écrasant totalement contre le mur. Leurs hanches commencèrent à effectuer quelques mouvements et le manque d’air les força à détacher leurs lèvres. Ils plongèrent leurs regards brûlants l’un dans l’autre et Chen exerça un nouveau mouvement, faisant se rencontrer leurs deux sexes déjà bien éveillés par leur échange, à travers les couches de tissu. Il rejeta la tête en arrière en serrant ses mains sur les larges épaules de ChanYeol qui grogna en resserrant sa prise sur ses cuisses.

Il exerça un léger mouvement de va-et-vient, faisant une nouvelle fois couiner JongDae qui vint ensuite attraper sa nuque en accompagnant inconsciemment ses mouvements tandis qu’il attirait son visage vers le sien. Ils étaient tellement pris dans leur plaisir qu’ils ne remarquèrent nullement les trois curieux qui étaient à l’entrée du couloir. En ne voyant ni Chen ni ChanYeol dans le salon ou la cuisine, BaekHyun, SeHun et Kai étaient venus voir dans le couloir si leurs amis n’y étaient pas. Et ils furent plus que surpris en les voyant ainsi. Ils eurent un sifflement devant la scène et cela fit sursauter les deux amants. Ils tournèrent leurs têtes vers l’entrée du couloir et ouvrirent de grands yeux en voyant les trois curieux. Chen voulut se détacher de ChanYeol mais celui-ci le maintint bien contre lui, le faisant couiner. Il cacha son visage contre son cou tandis que le grand blond lançait un regard contrarié vers les trois autres.

_-Vous foutez quoi ?_ Grogna-t-il.

Les trois amis rirent alors et BaekHyun répondit :

_-On croyait que vous étiez en train de vous battre… Mais finalement, on s’inquiétait pour rien._

Il était hilare, et les deux autres l’accompagnèrent dans son rire. Il s’attira les foudres de ChanYeol qui leur dit de dégager d’une voix froide, tandis qu’il maintenait Chen contre lui, se dégageant du mur pour le guider vers sa chambre. Chen resserra sa prise sur lui, en gardant son visage caché, totalement rouge de gêne d’avoir été pris sur le fait par d’autres. Il ne se délogea pas du cou de ChanYeol même lorsque celui-ci referma la porte de sa chambre. ChanYeol murmura son prénom en reculant sa tête, essayant de voir son visage. Il fronça les sourcils et vint appuyer le corps de Chen contre sa porte, arrachant un gémissement à celui-ci. Il le maintint d’une main dans la position et de l’autre, il redressa son visage avec un doux sourire.

_-Chen ?_

Le susnommé lâcha un grognement et ouvrit finalement les yeux devant le ton de voix plutôt calme et posé de son ami. Il eut un nouveau rougissement en découvrant l’expression de ChanYeol qui vint passer sa main sur sa joue, dégageant une mèche de cheveux de devant ses yeux. Il sentait bien qu’ils étaient toujours autant excités, mais Chen semblait totalement refroidi par l’interruption des trois autres.

_-Qu’est-ce que tu as ?_

Le châtain déglutit et murmura, les joues toujours colorées :

_-C’est gênant…_

_-Quoi ? Qu’on nous ait vus ?_

_-Oui… Surtout dans cette position._

ChanYeol éclata de rire, ce qui lui attira un regard noir de Chen qui vint taper son épaule. Il s’excusa en venant déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres boudeuses du plus petit. Son geste fit naître un sourire sur le visage de Chen qui répondit rapidement au baiser, passant ses mains dans les cheveux argentés de son vis-à-vis. ChanYeol rendit l’action un peu féroce, ses mains glissant finalement vers le ventre plat de Chen, puis plus bas, ses doigts venant jouer avec le bord de son pantalon. JongDae recula son visage en geignant puis murmura son prénom d’une voix chaude.

Cela eut l’effet de faire couler un long frisson le long du dos de celui-ci qui grogna et mordit ses lèvres. Ses mains dégrafèrent rapidement le pantalon sombre de Chen qui glissa ses mains vers le dos du dominant, redessinant sa colonne vertébrale du bout de ses doigts. ChanYeol reprit ses lèvres en un baiser passionné et descendit légèrement le pantalon sur les chevilles, aussi loin que leur position le lui permettait. Ainsi il put simplement glisser le bout de ses doigts sur le bas du ventre, ses mains venant jouer avec l’élastique du boxer qui ne masquait en rien le plaisir qu’éprouvait Chen.

Il glissa donc le bout de ses doigts sous le sous-vêtement, venant effleurer le sexe de Chen. Ce simple geste électrisa les sens de JongDae qui se cambra en gémissant un peu plus, ses mains se serrant sur ses hanches et ses jambes se resserrant autour de sa taille. ChanYeol parut légèrement surpris d’une si vive réaction et sourit finement en murmurant à son oreille :

_-Un simple effleurement ?_

Son souffle caressant son oreille fit grogner Chen qui murmura en soufflant, tandis que les doigts commençaient à courir le long de son érection :

_-Ah.~ Oui…_

Il plongea ensuite son regard dans celui toujours un peu surpris de ChanYeol et il murmura d’une voix inconsciemment suave tout en venant déplacer une mèche argenté de devant ses yeux :

_-Je crois que tu ne réalises pas à quel point tu me rends fou…_

Sa phrase rendit ChanYeol extatique et il embrassa encore plus férocement son amant tout en glissant plus franchement sa main dans son sous-vêtement, le faisant lâcher un petit gémissement. Il se retrouva une nouvelle fois le dos collé contre le bois de la porte. Chen glissa ses lèvres vers le cou de ChanYeol, avant de descendre encore un peu pour les poser sur ses clavicules. En même temps, il glissa ses mains vers son jean pour en dégrafer le bouton et descendre la braguette. Il s’empressa ensuite d’enfouir sa main dans son boxer pour s’emparer de son sexe. Le rappeur arrêta alors immédiatement ses mouvements pour gémir, sa main restant un instant immobile sur le sexe de son vis-à-vis avant qu’il ne reprenne ses mouvements de poignet.

Chen gémit une nouvelle fois et mordilla la peau de ses clavicules avant de chuchoter :

_-ChanYeol… Plus…_

Ces simples mots stoppèrent les gestes du rappeur et il retira sa main du sous-vêtement. Il sourit en coin et passa ses mains sous les cuisses à moitié dénudées de Chen pour le retenir et il se déplaça alors vers son lit. Il s’y laissa tomber, laissant Chen le surplomber. Celui-ci lâcha un petit cri, ses mains venant se plaquer sur le matelas de chaque côté de sa tête et il fit un petit sourire en se penchant vers lui. Il l’embrassa une nouvelle fois, et les mains de ChanYeol remontèrent pour se plaquer sur ses fesses, plaquant son corps contre le sien. Chen rompit alors rapidement le baiser et se contorsionna pour se débarrasser rapidement de son pantalon.

Il l’envoya valser plus loin dans la chambre et s’occupa ensuite de faire glisser le jean de ChanYeol. Ils n’étaient désormais plus que vêtus de leur boxer et ChanYeol passa une jambe entre celles de Chen pour inverser leurs positions. Il reprit alors le dessus et revint l’embrasser, leurs langues se retrouvant à nouveau, ne laissant pas le temps à Chen de protester. Il fit courir ses mains le long de ses flancs, puis sur ses hanches, ses doigts redessinant l’os de ses hanches. Il vint ensuite jouer avec ses pouces sur l’élastique du boxer, le glissant finalement sur les cuisses fines de JongDae après des protestations de celui-ci. Chen lâcha un bruit appréciateur lorsque son érection se trouva enfin libérée de sa prison de tissu et il aida un peu ChanYeol à le débarrasser totalement de son bas, se contorsionnant pour l’aider à glisser le tissu sur ses jambes.

Lorsque ChanYeol revint se placer contre lui, Chen protesta et appuya ses mains sur ses reins, collant leurs érections l’une contre l’autre, simplement séparées du tissu couvrant la nudité du plus grand. Chen grogna, contrarié de se retrouver seul nu et il glissa ses mains sous son boxer sur ses fesses, entraînant le tissu avec lui. Il vint ensuite murmurer d’une voix chaude à son oreille :

_-Retire ça…_

ChanYeol s’empressa de s’exécuter et se releva donc à genoux au-dessus de Chen pour retirer son boxer sous les yeux gourmands de celui-ci. Quand ils furent enfin nus tous les deux, JongDae, attira le corps musclé contre lui en soupirant, presque soulagé de se retrouver dans cette position après des jours de frustration et de retenue. Il gémit le prénom de ChanYeol d’une voix un peu plus enrouée de plaisir lorsque leurs bas ventres entrèrent en contact sous l’action. Il cambra son corps, et écarta ses cuisses pour laisser son amant s’installer tout contre lui. Ainsi leurs corps furent presque entièrement collés.

ChanYeol embrassa encore une fois Chen, tout en glissant ses mains le long de son corps, accélérant les battements déjà rapides du cœur de JongDae. Il répondit ardemment au baiser en venant serrer sa nuque, maintenant leurs bouches scellées tandis que l’exploration de ChanYeol se poursuivait. Il glissait ses doigts sur le corps nu et tremblant de Chen, puis sur ses cuisses pour remonter vers ses fesses. JongDae se cambra un peu, comme pour encourager ses gestes et il sourit contre ses lèvres. Il détacha ses lèvres des siennes et vint mordiller son cou puis le suçoter pour y laisser des marques. JongDae frissonna violemment et couina, sa voix grimpant de quelques notes et il serra les cheveux entre ses doigts tandis que les doigts de ChanYeol se faisaient plus curieux.

Sa main remonta derrière son corps, se glissant entre ses fesses. Il caressa son entrée du plat de son doigt et sourit en sentant le pouls palpitant de JongDae accélérer encore à ce simple effleurement. Chen murmura son prénom et ChanYeol embrasse tendrement son cou tout en entrant un doigt en lui. JongDae se cambra instantanément et son murmure se coupa en un gémissement. Il gémit une nouvelle fois son prénom et ChanYeol redressa un peu son visage pour admirer les traits de son visage se détendre au fur et à mesure. Il déposa un rapide bisou sur son nez puis sur la commissure de ses lèvres tandis qu’il ajoutait une seconde phalange. Cela arracha un cri plus aigu à Chen, le faisant sourire.

La main dans ses cheveux se redressa et la seconde main de son amant vint se placer sur son épaule, la serrant par intermittence, tandis que ChanYeol commençait son exploration pour détendre les chairs autour de son doigt. Il ressortit presque entièrement ses doigts avant de les entrer à nouveau, effectuant de légers mouvements de ciseaux pour étirer le muscle. Les soupirs suaves et les grognements de Chen l’encourageaient dans son exploration. Chen était totalement perdu sous les sensations : les actions de ChanYeol le rendaient fou, et il n’arrivait pas à penser clairement. La seule chose qu’il voulait, c’était s’unir tout entier à lui pour enfin assouvir sa soif et son envie de son corps.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant d’une voix plaintive :

_-St-Stop !_

ChanYeol s’arrêta alors soudainement, ayant peur de lui avoir fait mal. Il se redressa alors et pencha la tête :

_-Quoi qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?_

_-Arrête avec… Ca… Viens direct._ Gémit JongDae.

Ces mots le surprirent grandement mais il retira ses doigts, et se redressa, amenant son visage devant celui tendu de Chen et il demanda :

_-Sûr ?_

_-Oui allez !_

ChanYeol rit alors légèrement de l’empressement de JongDae. Il attrapa ses cuisses et amena son corps contre le sien. Il se plaça bien entre ses cuisses, Chen enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille en serrant sa main sur sa nuque. Il fit signe à ChanYeol d’approcher son visage pour l’embrasser. Ce qu’il fit donc, tout en commençant à le pénétrer. Il souffla de bonheur de se retrouver en lui et entra d’un coup de reins dans le corps bien trop excitant de Chen, arrachant un gémissement entre plaisir et douleur, tout simplement jouissif aux oreilles de ChanYeol. Il resta tout de même immobile, le temps de laisser Chen s’habituer à sa présence.

Le châtain souffla doucement et revint l’embrasser avec passion, sa langue jouant avec la sienne même si leurs lèvres ne se rencontraient pas et il amorça lui-même le premier mouvement de bassin, faisant grogner ChanYeol. Ce dernier se mit donc à bouger, sortant presque entièrement de son corps pour y revenir en un coup de reins puissant qui vint directement taper dans la prostate de JongDae qui gémit son plaisir. Il lâcha un « Encore » qui fit sourire ChanYeol et il recommença donc, avec plus de force. Son avant-bras vint se plaquer sur le matelas juste à côté de la tête du brun, et l’autre attrapa une cuisse pour la remonter vers ses côtes. Ce nouvel angle lui permit de taper à coup sûr la prostate de JongDae, promettant de lui faire voir des étoiles.

Et il n’était pas si loin de la vérité. Rien que de se retrouver sous ChanYeol, à subir ses coups de reins, Chen planait déjà avec le paradis, il était totalement sous le plaisir. Il gémissait d’une voix qu’il savait bien trop aiguë, et son corps tremblant se recouvrait progressivement d’une pellicule de sueur. Ses fesses claquaient contre les hanches de ChanYeol et le sexe de celui-ci tapait à chaque coup dans la boule de nerfs qui le rendait tellement fou. Il psalmodia le prénom de son amant, sa main se serrant sur son épaule et il essaya d’unir leurs lèvres une nouvelle fois, mais sous la puissance de ses mouvements, seules leurs langues parvenaient à se rencontrer. Cela rendait la scène orgasmique, et terriblement sensuelle.

Les seuls bruits audibles étaient le bruit des peaux claquant l‘une contre l’autre et les gémissements et soupirs de Chen qui résonnaient dans la chambre avec les grognements de ChanYeol. La main libre de Chen vint s’accrocher à la fesse droite de ChanYeol, comme lors du concert, et il accompagna puissamment ses mouvements en cambrant son corps pour essayer de ressentir encore plus les gestes et le corps de ChanYeol contre le sien. Ce dernier pencha son visage vers son cou, sentant la fi bientôt proche. Son corps se mit à trembler violemment et il grogna le prénom de JongDae, faisant soupirer celui-ci. Les mouvements devinrent anarchiques et brutaux, rendant leur vision floue. Chen se cambra encore plus, ses jambes se resserrant autour du corps du plus grand qui le serra contre lui, sa deuxième main passant dans son dos pour maintenir son corps tremblant contre le sien tandis qu’il se libérait entre leurs deux corps dans un cri aigu de son prénom.

ChanYeol grogna, effectuant encore quelques mouvements profonds avant de se libérer à son tour dans un gémissement profond :

_-Ah JongDae~ !_

Leurs corps s’affaissèrent ensuite soudainement, le visage de ChanYeol toujours enfoui dans le cou de Chen, son souffle tapant contre la chair frissonnante tandis que JongDae avait glissé ses bras autour de son corps, ses doigts caressant distraitement son dos. Le rappeur embrassa son cou et se redressa ensuite, son corps toujours tremblant. Il eut un sourire fier en voyant l’air encore perdu dans le plaisir de Chen. Il vint embrasser la commissure de ses lèvres et murmura son prénom pour le ramener sur terre. JongDae redescendit petit à petit du nuage sur lequel il se trouvait et plongea son regard encore brillant dans celui de ChanYeol.

_-Alors ?_ Demanda celui-ci.

Chen le regarda sans comprendre et pencha la tête en jouant avec ses cheveux :

_-Alors quoi ?_

_-Eh bien ta réponse… Ou est-ce que tes gémissements étaient des indices ?_

Chen rougit alors et vint taper son épaule, sous un nouveau rire de ChanYeol. Il le traita d’abruti et ChanYeol se redressa finalement. Il quitta son corps à regret dans un soupir et se laissa tomber sur le dos aux côtés de Chen. Celui-ci tourna alors sa tête vers lui, et l’observa en pinçant ses lèvres, restant silencieux. Il observa ChanYeol fermer les yeux, un bras tendu de l’autre côté et l’autre sur son ventre. Il rougit devant l’éclat brillant donnée par la sueur sur sa peau, et présentement il ne savait pas comment réagir. Son cadet stoppa cependant court à ses pensées en nettoyant leurs estomacs puis en l’attirant vers lui. Il plaça sa tête sur son cœur, où Chen put percevoir les battements frénétiques de son cœur, qui battait à la même vitesse que le sien. Il eut un doux sourire aux mots rassurants de ChanYeol :

_-Ecoute. Et arrête de stresser._

Chen sourit alors et se redressa, venant déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il se repositionna ensuite et ferma les yeux, entremêlant ses jambes à celles du plus grand, ses doutes apaisés par les gestes tendres de son amant dans ses cheveux et les battements de cœur de celui-ci qui résonnaient en accord avec les siens. Il s’endormit alors rapidement, tout comme ChanYeol après qu’il ait rabattu un drap sur leurs hanches, dévoilant leurs torses mais cachant le bas de leurs corps.

Ce fut ainsi que BaekHyun les trouva le lendemain en venant récupérer des affaires : les deux amants étaient étroitement enlacés, Chen encore endormi contre le torse de ChanYeol qui avait passé un bras possessif autour de sa taille. Le drap avait glissé durant la nuit, dévoilant la naissance des fesses de l’aîné et leurs jambes entremêlées. BaekHyun émit un sifflement devant la vision, ce qui lui valut un grognement de ChanYeol qui remonta le drap sur leurs corps. BaekHyun éclata de rire et ChanYeol se redressa légèrement en lui grognant :

_-Dégage._

Ce qui fit encore plus rire BaekHyun qui mima de petits bisous, ce qui énerva ChanYeol. Il attrapa l’oreiller à ses côtés et le lança vers lui, tandis que BaekHyun partait en riant de la chambre. Son mouvement avait réveillé Chen, qui émit un petit grognement en bougeant contre lui. Il se rallongea alors et baissa le regard vers lui, l’observant sortir des limbes du sommeil. Il vint caresser ses cheveux, passant ses doigts dans les boucles emmêlées de Chen qui le regardait avec un air encore endormi tout à fait attendrissant.

_-Salut toi._

Chen lui répondit par un petit sourire, et se redressa un peu, avant de faire une grimace de douleur en venant poser une main sur son dos tout en se laissant retomber contre lui. ChanYeol rit alors légèrement et vint caresser ses reins en lui demandant :

_-Qu’est-ce que tu as ?_

_-A ton avis ?_ répondit-il d’une voix contrariée. _C’est ta faute…_ se plaignit-il.

ChanYeol secoua la tête et vint masser ses reins, tout en embrassant le coin de ses lèvres avant de murmurer :

_-J’ai été trop brutal ?_

JongDae rougit alors et vint taper son épaule en lui grognant :

_-Ne dis pas ça comme ça !_

_-Mais c’est ça non ?_

Chen grogna une réponse en cachant son visage contre lui. ChanYeol revint caresser ses cheveux et murmura en souriant, attendri :

_-Tu n’étais pas si gêné hier soir…_

_-Oui mais hier soir j’étais dans le feu de l’action…_

Chen se sentait un peu mal maintenant. Leur échange d’hier soir n’avait mis en avant aucune promesse entre eux. Mais maintenant qu’il se réveillait à ses côtés après la nuit et leur première fois, Chen voulait plus. Bien plus qu’un simple coup comme ça pour assouvir leur tension sexuelle. Et le problème était que peut-être ChanYeol ne voulait pas la même chose. ChanYeol, voyant que son amant se perdait dans ses pensées, caressa sa joue pour le ramener avec lui.

_-Chen, arrête de réfléchir tu veux ?_

Ce dernier releva alors les yeux vers lui et ChanYeol comprit le tourment qui l’habitait rien qu’en voyant la lueur dans ses yeux. Il eut un sourire tendre et chaleureux tandis qu’il repoussait Chen pour qu’il se retrouve sous son corps. Son amant resta un peu surpris et silencieux en écoutant les mots de ChanYeol :

_-JongDae, tu as peur que ce que l’on a fait ne soit rien de plus ?_ Son ami hocha la tête alors il continua : _Eh bien tu as tort. Je sais ce que tu ressens, et c’est pareil pour moi. Cette nuit signifiait beaucoup. Oui nous avons évacué la pression, mais je sais tout comme toi qu’il y a autre chose derrière. Bien plus intense._

Chen rougissait à présent et ses yeux s’étaient ouverts un peu plus grand. Il resta toujours silencieux et ChanYeol se pencha sur lui, venant l’embrasser avec amour et douceur, baiser auquel JongDae répondit immédiatement, passant ses bras autour de son cou en soupirant de soulagement. Son cadet s’écarta ensuite en venant redessiner la commissure de ses lèvres qu’il trouvait si mignonne. Il le dit d’ailleurs à son amant qui rougit en cachant le bas de son visage, le faisant rire une nouvelle fois. La tension et le doute qu’il ressentait depuis le réveil étaient dissipés, et même s’ils ne s’étaient pas dit les trois mots, ils n’en avaient pas besoin. ChanYeol était de nouveau naturel avec lui, et cela lui suffisait.

Il se redressa, avec l’aide du grand blond et in fit une nouvelle grimace en venant appuyer sur ses reins en geignant. ChanYeol s’excusa en riant encore, venant une nouvelle fois embrasser ses lèvres. Il lui tendit ensuite son boxer et son jean pour qu’il se rhabille. Il en fit de même et attrapa deux t-shirts dans son placard, en tendant un à Chen, puisqu’il se souvint que les leurs devaient encore choir dans le couloir. Il eut un sourire fier au souvenir de leur échange et en voyant Chen se rhabiller devant lui. Il vint l’enlacer tendrement, passant ses mains sur son ventre en embrassant son cou, où de jolies traces violacées étaient visibles.

Après encore quelques baisers, ils rejoignirent le salon, où SuHo les attendait les bras croisés, entouré de certains autres membres déjà réveillés : SeHun, BaekHyun, Lay, Kai et KyungSoo qui les regardaient avec un immense moqueur ou rieur aux lèvres. Seul XiuMin faisait un grand sourire fier en levant un pouce vers Chen. Le couple se fit alors charrier et SuHo les mit en garde : Pas trop d’échanges quand ils étaient dehors, même s’ils pourraient donner l’excuse du fanservice, ce serait peut-être trop gros s’ils s’embrassaient à tout va. ChanYeol et Chen hochèrent vivement la tête, restant proches et leurs mains enlacés. BaekHyun vint ensuite vers eux en riant et en lançant :

_-Quand vous vous sautez dessus, couvrez-vous bien avant de dormir ! Je ne veux pas avoir la vision de vos corps nus le matin quand je viens chercher des affaires !_

Ce qui lui valut une tape sur chaque épaule de la part du couple et Chen se cacha derrière le géant en grognant quelque chose d’inaudible. Ils furent rappelés à l’ordre par SuHo qui leur indiqua qu’il fallait se préparer pour de nouvelles répétitions. Ils se préparèrent donc tous et rejoignirent le Stade à l’heure prévue. Le début des répétitions se passa bien, et lorsqu’ils durent travailler PlayBoy, Chen et ChanYeol échangèrent un sourire complice tandis que ChanYeol murmura à l’oreille de Chen en le serrant contre lui, sa main glissant sur ses fesses :

_-Let’s play, boy.~_


End file.
